Power Rangers Awesome Chargers
Power Rangers Awesome Chargers is an fanfiction series, being created by Billy2009, it is based on the Power Rangers franchise by Haim Saban. PREMISE: Million of years ago on the planet Awesome where anthropomorphic animals and colored-skinned brings know as the Awesomoians live on the planet in peace and harmony that is until an army of demonic-like creatures know as the ToxiDemons start to rises up from the underworld and seek to conquer and rule the surface world, with an ruthless iron fist. But than, they were than challenged by an group of brave young Awesomoians who transform into an group of multi-colored heroes know as the Power Rangers Awesome Chargers where they unite together of battling against the ToxiDemons. But, as the war goes on, an strange and mysterious yet uncontrollable octopus/butterfly/sunflower-like hybrid monster appear out of nowhere and completely destroy the planet, causing the two tribes travel to the planet Earth. Than, the six Awesomoian warriors; Windy, Saiz, Dolphinn, Hedgehog, Leely and Drako, bravely sacrificing themselves to help seal away the ToxiDemons in deep below the underworld. Now, million of years later in present day, the ToxiDemons has reawaken from their imprisonment where they start wrecking havoc and chaos on modern day Earth. But luckily, Heavenizer, an elderly Awesomoian, has summon six young human outcasts to became the new Awesome Chargers Power Rangers to fight against the reawakening ToxiDemons and save the world, that's they all had trouble of fitting in. CHARACTERS: RANGERS: * Rad Addison/Awesome Chargers Red Ranger (II)-The unofficial de facto ''leader of the team, an misguided and misunderstood delinquent. * Brock McDougal/Awesome Chargers Black Ranger (II)-The muscle of the team, an hardworking but clumsy and dim-witted college dropout. * Bill Parkinson/Awesome Chargers Blue Ranger (II)-The brains of the team, an shy and geeky teen prodigy orphan who's formed an (friendly) rivalry with Rad. * Garfield Green/Awesome Chargers Green Ranger (II)-An optimistic but's both painfully autistic and curious nature-loving teen. * Yin Chong/Awesome Chargers Yellow Ranger (II)-An shy, quite and lonely Asian-Chinese martial artist student. * Pearl St. Commons/Awesome Chargers Pink Ranger (II)-An hot-headed tomboyish high school dropout. ALLIES: * Heavenizer-An elderly Awesomoian and the team's mentor/surrogate father-figure. * Hypebolt-Heavenizer's techno-organic partner/assistant/brother-figure who's can transform into an powerful warrior, but only in 2 and an half minutes, while helping out the Rangers. ORIGINAL AWESOME CHARGERS RANGERS: * Windy/Awesome Chargers Red Ranger (I)-An sweet, loving and caring but's excitable and hyperactive anthropomorphic bald eagle and the leader of the original Awesome Chargers Rangers. * Saiz/Awesome Chargers Black Ranger (I)-An gentle and shy anthropomorphic rhinoceros. * Dolpfinn/Awesome Chargers Blue Ranger (I)-An joke-loving but curious anthropomorphic dolphin. * Hedgehog/Awesome Chargers Green Ranger (I)-An martial artist and student cooking anthropomorphic hedgehog. * Leely/Awesome Chargers Yellow Ranger (I)-An gifted intelligence but's somewhat adventurous anthropomorphic lioness and the brains of the original Awesome Chargers Rangers. * Drako/Awesome Chargers Pink Ranger (I)-An hot-headed but's respectful and very friendly anthropomorphic dragon. VILLAINS (TOXIDEMONS): * Emperor Terrorazor-The head emperor of the ToxiDemons, an cool, calm and collective who's shown to be brutal, when in the battlefields, and often loose his temple when his plans often backfires or don't go the way he wanting it to be. In his ToxiDemonic form, he transform into an two-headed dragon/skeleton-like hybrid where the the right head is somewhat slow-witted while the left head is more intelligence and often came up with very good plans, he also can breath fire. * Empress Horrorette-The head empress of the ToxiDemons and Terrorazor's wife, who is an expert fighter and shooter while also being a great strategist and often, at times, calm her husband down. In her ToxiDemonic form, she transform into an crow/pteradactyl-like hybrid where she is armed with a whip, which can either slash thought anything or unleashed electric-based attacks on her targets. * Prince Terroraze-The son of Terrorazor and Horrorette who's laid-back, but's somewhat of an serious-minded warrior, he formed an rivalry with both the Red and Green Rangers. In his ToxiDemonic form, he transform into an bat/knight-like hybrid where he is armed with a sword, which unleashes darkness-based attacks, and a shield, which can unleashing energy blasts. * Princess Horrorella-The daughter of Terrorazor and Horrorette and twin sister to Terroraze, who's a skilled martial artist and archer and also formed an strong rivalry with both the Yellow and Pink Rangers. In her ToxiDemonic form, she transform into an canary/bat-like hybrid where she is armed with an sonic scream. * Psychohead-The ToxiDemons' sub-commander who's mix with both brain and brawn, he also formed an strong rivalry with Brock where he often challenge him at his own games. * Goblingax-The ToxiDemons' sub-general, an expert strategist and good friend to both Terrorazor and Psychohead, he's also Bill's rival where he sometimes often try to smart-out him first. * Demonites-The main foot soldiers of the ToxiDemons who are armed with either with some martial art skills, swords, blasters, daggers, bows, bowguns, bo staffs and/or tonfas while also riding on either cars, bikes and/or motorcycles, as well. SUPPORTING CHARACTERS: * Pamela Starkinson- * Leslie Starkinson- * ARSENAL: * Awesome Charger Morphers * Awesome Charger Cards ** Morph Cards ** Zord Cards ** Motorcycle Cards ** Disguise Cards ** Teleportation Cards ** Invisibility Cards ** Weapon Cards ** Megazord Cards ** Wild Rampage Cards ** * Awesome Charger Sables * Awesome Charger Blasters * Awesome Charger Blaster * Bald Eagle Twin Blasters * Rhino Axes/Blastozookas * Dolphin Trident * Hedgehog Twin Blasters * Lioness Twin Tonfas * Dragon Bazooka * Awesome Charger Cycles * * MEGAZORDS: * Awesome Charger Megazord ** Bald Eagle Zord ** Rhino Zord ** Dolphin Zord ** Hedgehog Zord ** Lioness Zord ** Dragon Zord * * EPISODES: click here TRIVIA: * While this series take elements from numerous ''Power Rangers shows, such as, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers In Space and etc., it also take elements from other American toksautsu shows, such as, Big Bad Beetleborgs/''Beetleborgs Metallix'', VR Troopers, Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, Masked Rider and Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad. * This is the first Power Rangers to have: ** Six rangers at the beginning of the season rather than three or five Rangers at the start of each seasons. ** The main villain(s) not appearing at the beginning of the season. ** To have TBD episodes. ** ** * * Category:Billy2009 Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows